


The Weekend: Dusk

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Series: The Weekend [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Knife Play, Power Play, Pre-Season/Series 01, the weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: Jack and Sam wake from their nap.





	The Weekend: Dusk

When she wakes up, Jack is still asleep. He looks a lot younger in his sleep, and she suspects that there are things about him he keeps under tight lock and key. He looks vulnerable, and her heart fills with a tenderness she shouldn't feel for a man she has now known for 24 hours. She shakes her head in dismay and the foolishness at her own thoughts. 

Her break up with Jonas is only recent and Sam isn't interested in commitment, although she needs to admit the sex here is glorious. She had always enjoyed sex, but, she now sees that it was all perfunctory in comparison.  She wonders if she should try and schedule a few more lectures in the next coming weeks so she can thoroughly explore this side of herself. 

She is wearing his shirt, oversized on him and ridiculous on her, and the wet panties through which he had both licked her and fucked her. She feels a little bit grotty and a little bit wanton, and thinks perhaps it is time to get out of bed. The second she shifts her weight, he is on her, pinning her belly down to the bed and blowing a raspberry onto her neck. She is shrieking with laughter, tangled in his arms, as dusk settles into the room. The whole day has been up side down, so why not be silly and joyful and relaxed more now than she had ever been with her fiancee. 

"Jaaaack." Her giggle turns into a whimper when he beings sucking at the junction of her neck and her shoulder. His right hand comes to hold her belly and push her back up against his chest. 

Sam's almost on all fours, resting her weight on her knees and elbows, his strong arm snaking from her belly to her sex. Jack strokes her once, twice, and then backs away. 

"Stay just like that." he instructs, and then moves away from her. Her arousal spikes, and she freezes in surprise. 

Mere minutes later she feels cold steel against her back. Dull, so, not a blade, she realises. The fabric of Jack's shirt starts to fall away, and she realises that he is cutting at the fabric. The scissors carefully, slowly, travel along her spine. They stop at her shoulder blades and then glide down the underside of her breast. It's completely unnecessary as the shirt is hanging low and in tatters, but Jack isn't touching her at all now. All she can feel is the metal on her skin as he continues to cut and the slide of the fabric as it drops to the bed. 

Her breathing is completely ragged, and when the cold metal brushes against her nipple, Sam's yelps in surprise. 

"Be quiet." Jack instructs, his voice low and serious. She tries, truly she does, but the metal is now running across the top of her breasts, and all he has to do is cut the collar for the shirt to fall away. Instead, the pieces he cuts are smaller and smaller, and she is panting and wriggling. The blades of the scissors open over the other nipple, just resting and Sam moans. At the sound, the scissors fall away.

She feels them at her left hip, as Jack cuts across one buttock, and then the other. The idea of a blade so close to her core is unbelievably arousing. The fabric falls away too soon and Sam moans when she realises that she is now spread open to him. 

Sam notices that Jack had gathered the scraps of her used underwear when she feels the fabric against her mouth. Wet. Sticky. 

"Open your mouth." he orders, and she is completely surprised when she does. Jack pushes two fingers into her mouth, along with the scraps of her sodden panties. The taste of sex is heady and strong. She realises that if he had not used a condom earlier, she would have not just her wetness but his too, and she is filled with a renewed vow to go on the pill the moment she is back in DC. 

Jack strokes her face gently, and then, the scissors are back, blunt and cold, tracing along her belly as Sam tries to hold herself up on all fours. Jack cuts at the shirt until all that is left is the collar, and then the scissors trail back along her spine, until, the cold metal scrapes along her backside. 

"Spread your legs wider." Jack says, and she is complying before he had finished speaking. 

A part of her wonders if she is about to let him fuck her with a blade, and that is horrifying, but she realises there isn't a force in hell that would make her close her legs at that point. He spreads her wider again, and then she can feel his fingers at her sex. Sam is dripping wet and breathing loudly around the sodden cotton in her mouth. 

Jack explores her with his hands, probing, gentling, but refusing to enter her. Sam desperately wants his fingers inside of her, and a part of her worries that he is going to only offer her the option of equal entry, that he will insist she take a finger in each entrance or no finger at all. Instead, he just teases her until she is keening around the fabric, drooling onto his pillow, pushing herself against his hand. He strokes upwards, pressing against the top of her clit, and then drags his fingers downwards again. The stroking continues in this manner, the middle finger catching against her clit and then barely dipping into her flesh. 

The loss of his hands is followed by the rewarding sound of the condom wrapper, and then he is against her entrance, holding her hips steady. She expects that he will push into her slowly like he had demanded she do previously. Instead, he enters her with one thrust. Sam screams in pleasure. Before she can get used to the intrusion, he withdraws completely, the fat cockhead resting at her entrance again. 

The hold on her hips is bruising and she cannot trust back up at him. She fights him for a minute, and then stills, collapsing the front of her body onto the pillow. When her breathing has calmed, Jack sheaths himself fully in her again briefly, and then pulls out. 

Again, and again, and again, he enters her, and then moves away completely. Each time feels like the first. She frantically wonders what it would have felt like to lose her virginity to this man. Just when she thinks Jack will never fuck her properly, he settles in her fully. His hands move to her legs to get her to lie down, and then he is moving inside of her, so close, so deep, that she is back to screaming around the fabric in her mouth. 

His hands are now on her, one under her and squeezing at her breast, the other holding her hand against the bed, fingers intertwined. His feet are pressing against the soles of hers, giving him leverage to thrust deeper, until she can feel the cross between pain and pleasure that she thinks probably means he is bumping against her cervix. She had read about it before, but never expected to feel the reality of it at her height. That's deeper than anyone had gotten to before, the thinks. 

"Come." Jack orders. The sounds goes straight to her clit. "Come for me, sweetheart."

Around the taste of sex and cotton, she desperately tries to tell him she needs something else, but then his teeth are at her throat and she is pushed over that precipice. She comes to the sound of her own screaming, muffled by fabric. 

Jack's orgasm is violent, his thrusts untimed and fierce against her. 

When he moves his weight off her, she sits back up into all fours, legs still spread, liquid dripping from her body. 

She waits until he realises she is still following instructions, and then his mouth is there, licking her in reward. 

"Very good, Captain." Jack murmurs into her core. He guides her onto her back and buries his face between her legs. A few quick nips, and she's coming again. 

Afterwards, Jack's smile is infections as he removes the fabric from her mouth. She's sitting in his lap, arms around his neck, breasts heaving into his chest. She kisses him, almost sweetly, before getting up and walking naked into the ensuite. 

When she goes to wrap his bathrobe around herself, she realises that she's still wearing the collar from his shirt.  

 


End file.
